The present invention relates to 2- and 3-cyclotetradecen-1-ones and mixtures containing same as well as organoleptic uses thereof to alter, modify, augment, enhance or impart flavors and/or aromas in (or to) consumable materials.
There has been considerable work performed relating to substances which can be used to impart (or alter, modify, or enhance) flavors and fragrances to (or in) various consumable materials. These substances are used to diminish the use of natural materials, some of which may be in short supply and to provide more uniform properties in the finished product. Sweet, brown sugar-like and musky aroma characteristics and sweet, musky flavor characteristics are particularly desirable for many uses in foodstuff flavors, particularly, pear, blackberry, apricot and peach flavors. Musky aromas are desirable in several types of perfume compositions and for use in perfumed articles.
The 2- and 3-cyclotetradecen-1-ones of our invention prepared according to the process disclosed by Stork and Macdonald at pages 1264 and 1265 of the Journal of the American Chemical Society, Vol. 97, No. 5, Mar. 5, 1975 are musk odorants and as such are highly desirable in the perfumery and aroma chemical area. The odor of musk is perhaps the most universally appreciated fragrance and is usually thought of as the animal note in perfumes. A number of naturally occurring species, both of animal and vegetable origin possess musk odors; however, only three animal sources have achieved any commercial importance. It is because of the high demand and short supply of these naturally occurring musk odorants that numerous attempts have been made since the 1920's to synthesize compounds which would duplicate these desirable odors.
Cyclotetradec-2-ene-1-one (without specifying the geometric isomeric configuration thereof) is disclosed to be produced by Leonard and Owens, J. Am. Chem. Soc. 80, 6039-45 (1958).
7-Cyclotetradecene-1-one, a homologue of civetone which is a constituent of an oil secreted by the civet cat is known to be a valuable perfume base. The determination of the gross structure of civetone was accomplished by Ruzicka and co-workers (Helv. Chim. Acta., 9,230 [1926] and 10, 695 [1029]). In 1948, Stoll and co-workers (Helv. Chim. Acta., 31, 543 [1948] proved that naturally occurring civetone has a "cis" configuration.
Trans-7-cyclotetradecene-1-one, the aforementioned civetone homologue was prepared by Parsons and Pittman as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,235,601 issued on Feb. 15, 1966. Stoll in U.S. Pat. No. 2,656,391 disclosed a process for the preparation of alpha,beta unsaturated cyclopolymethylenic ketones, both alkylated and not alkylated having from 10 to 18 carbon atoms in the ring. Specifically disclosed are alpha,beta cyclohexadecenone (Example I), 15-methylcyclopentadecanol-2-one-1 and cyclodecanolone-1,2 (Example III).
Nothing in the prior art, however, discloses the perfumery or flavor uses of the 2- and 3-cyclotetradecen-1-ones having the structures: ##STR4## or mixtures of 2- and 3-cyclotetradecen-1-ones as such, or further taken together with either the compound cyclotetradecanone having the structure: ##STR5## or cyclododecanone having the structure: ##STR6##